X-23: No Way Out
by felpere8Ranco
Summary: Laura Kinney escapes the Facility... Only to fall in the hands of Ozpin. Crossposted on Ao3 and Wattpad.
1. No Way Out: Note

To those who hate long author notes and are just looking for a quick read, here's the two things you need to know before reading:

1\. I wrote this a long time ago

2\. I might or might not update it.

And for the promised long text:

X-23: No Way Out was a quick idea I had over a year ago. I wrote all these chapters on google docs and then promptly forgot about it.

The idea was basically Laura, who had escaped not too long ago from the Facillity, being put together with team RWBY. In this story, the Facility would have been created in Remnant - Instead of the usual "Teleported from an alternative Earth". A facility that was, by the way, destroyed by Summer Rose.

Just keep in mind that this story was written a long time ago,

and by the way: we need more X-23 fanfiction. Just saying.


	2. I Burn

_Her hands felt just fine. It wasn't hurting as she knew it should. It didn't sting as it was supposed to. A frown crossed her face as she tried again, hoping to understand it._

 _Two tiny claws came out of her knuckles, and it sting as if she had just cut her hand, but then it stopped. Her claws retracted, leaving no trace that it was there, save for a small drop of blood._

 _Hearing the footsteps at the door, she quicly licked at the blood, sucessfuly cleaning it. The door opened._ _Dr. Turmalina looked at the young girl crouched in the corner of the bare room, a small part of her filled with pity. She sighed before raising both cuffs, not saying anything._

 _Fear flashed across the girl's face, but she raised her hands nonetheless, putting each fist over her chest. The woman approached her slowly, putting each cuff as quick as possible, she would not be able to move her arms without hurting herself._

 _The woman, in an act of sympathy, put a hand in her shoulder, gently guiding her toward another room._

 _Releasing her cuffs, the doctor gently put the child on the chair, strapping her wrists, arms, legs and finally, her head._

 _Three other people entered the room, bringing different types of machines. the young girl looked at the doctor, who was putting an injection on her. She smiled at the young girl._

 _\- Don't worry, my dear. Soon, all will be well... - The girl fell asleep, and the smile quickly turned into a grimace._

 _\- Quick, start the procedure, she won't be out for long - The two other man put more needles on her arms and legs before activating the loud machine._

 _At first it felt like a small cut, it hurt, but she could ignore it._

 _Then it felt like she burned her arm, escalating to be drowned in burning oil until she felt her insides were made of molten lava. By then, she was already screaming, her unconscious body desperately struggling against the chair straps to escape the pain._

 _T_ _he feeling stayed for what felt like an eternity, until she felt an even worse pain starting at her hands and feet. It felt like something was seeping into her bones, grafting it, reshaping them. It was a relief when she felt something entering her chest, cooling her. That is, until she somehow felt it getting to. her brain, the pain in her arms and legs dulled as her head hurt with even more intensity._

* * *

Talon opened her eyes startled, breathing hard as she looked at every inch of the alley, searching for an opponent. She looked back to see her claws shining in the moonlight. Sheathing them, she licked the blood off, trying to regain her breath.

She noticed the wall and the ground was cut, most likely by her hands. She sighed again, pulling the paper over her body and laying down to sleep. All she could manage was stay still, looking at the stars.

She felt it before she heard. Footsteps. Slow, with a wooden "thunk" between each repeat. A cane, most likely. Soon she felt more behind it, a group. And finally, she saw them. Leading the group was a man dressed in white, bright orange hair and smoking, behind him, numerous men that she could only call his lackeys.

He took a slow drag, looking at her before releasing his breath. He opened his wallet, smirking - She briefly wondered why his wallet was bright pink with purple hearts... - and threw her a yellow card before continuing on his way. She took it, looking it over to see "100 Liens" written in it. Confused, Talon threw the useless card on the ground before following them.

She ran toward a small store, seeing all of them threatening an old man. From the window, she saw one of his lackeys pointing something to a red hooded girl and the boss taking a drag from his cigar as two lackeys put some gems on a bag.

Still confused to what was happen, she didn't notice the flying man until it was too late. The window breaking as he hit her at full speed, the girl following.

The red girl stopped in front of the store, holding a scythe. She smirked, before widening her eyes when she noticed Talon getting up, bleeding from numerous cuts because of the glass, many of the pieces embedded in her skin falling off.

\- Oh My Gosh, I'm sosorry! IDidn'tSeeYouAndIThought... - She stopped talking when she heard a "Snikt" and noticed the bleeding girl holding two knifes in each hand.

Talon breathed through her mouth twice, hissing in pain and anger, and assuming the black clothed men were the enemy, she jumped to attack just as the man opened his mouth, making him jump to the side to dodge the sharp "knifes".

She doubled over when she heard a loud thunder - Loud enough to deafen her - But she instinctively attacked again when she saw the man throw a red object toward them. She saw her claws slowly cutting into it in midair, the girls eyes widening again and then both flew as it exploded.

Talon landed heavily on her back, her body already healing each burn as she got up again, hearing the girl ask " It's ok if we go after him?" to the elder before coming closer to her

\- Hey, you alright? - She asked. Talon nodded, retracting her claws. The girl nodded.

\- Great, I'm Ruby, C'me on, we can't let him escape - Talon followed, confused, but focused nonetheless.

Talon ran to a close building, following the man's scent, and started climbing a ladder. She heard two thunders - Which didn't hurt quite as badly - and saw the girl already standing at the top, three floors up.

When Talon finally got to the top of the building, she saw a blond woman in the midst of smoke, a purple circle protected her as she stood in front of the other girl protectively.

Talon frowned, but then looked to the flying contraption that held the man's scent. Her claws coming out again, she was about to ran forward them when she noticed she would not be able to get inside it, as it was and she had no way of attacking it from afar, so she stayed back.

She approached only when it was almost over. A woman in red dress made the ground shine in an unusual pattern that Talon had quickly come to associate with explosion.

She ran as fast as she could, managing to tackle Ruby out of the danger. The first thing she noticed was the strict frown on the blonde's face, and Ruby's question

\- … Can I have your authograh? - Talon sighed, calculating her chances of escaping without trouble – 23.2%, 74.8% if counting hostile confrontation. - but decided to see if the woman would be a danger to her.

Talon sighed, looking at the hidden mirror in the room. The woman – Named Glynda – had been giving both of them what Ruby called "scolding" for the last 27 minutes. Talon didn't care much, but Ruby seemed...angry… for it, as she would object at every word of Glynda.

Talon kept her gaze to the mirror as Glynda thought of a punishment for them – She scoffed when she heard "...and a slap to the wrist". She had it worse.

\- Do you have anything to say, Miss…? – To Glynda and Ruby, the implied question was obvious: "What is your name?". To Talon, on the other hand…

\- Who is the man on the other side of the glass? - She asked, looking intently where she thought he was. Glynda looked surprised for a moment, before sighing.

\- Wait, who? And what glass? - Ruby asked just as the door opened to a man in green suit holding a cookie plate and coffee.

\- Ruby Rose, you...have silver eyes – He stated, making Talon raise her eyebrow.

Talon sighed.


	3. II Home

After leaving the station she searched for the closest ally, but before she could do anything Ruby had questioned her sleeping place.

After a long talk, for Talon, at least, Ruby found out she had no house in Vale and no money, so she invited Talon over for the night – As the next day both would be going to beacon.

\- So...what's your name? - Ruby asked, feeling embarassed for inviting a stranger to her room without even knowing her name.

\- X...Talon– She said, frowning at one of the pictures. Four armored people in different positions with a note written in a silver ink over it "Team STRQ rocks!". After a tense silent, Ruby started getting nervous

\- So… Huh, you can sleep here if you want, th...there's a shower in there too!...Ehrr...It's nice to kn...have a friend in a new school...friend. We're friends, right?I mean, canwebefriends?ItWouldBePrettyAwesomeAnd… - Talon simply cut her off

\- Is this why you have offered shelter? To have an ally at...Beacon? - She asked, looking intently at Ruby, who widened her eyes, shaking her arms around

\- What!?No, Of course not! - Talon kept looking at her, almost as if staring at her soul, Ruby froze, before dropping her arms- ...Yes. Bu.. - She cut her off again, nodding

\- ...I accept. - She said. It was a sound agreement, food and shelter in exchange of favors. - She'd done it before. Ruby spluttered for a moment before looking somewhat shocked to her. After some time, Ruby just shook her head. Deciding to just go along with it – It's not like she was evil, she just wanted a friend!

\- Well, I guess you can sleep in my sister's room. She's out now, but if she comes back today she can sleep with me… - Talon nodded, her gaze intently on the dark haired woman on the picture. She met her, once. She was nice. Talon briefly wondered who was her, but remained silent.

* * *

At first, she was confused. There was some kind of smell in the air – Sweet, like honey. - She had never smelled something quite like that, but she instantly acknowledged it as food. When she opened her eyes, she felt fear. The white ceiling was scaringly familiar.

Her eyes widened, her claws sliding out, preparing to attack anyone close to her. - That is, until she remembered how had she gotten there. - She was not in a laboratory anymore, she was safe. - And then, to her own surprise, she felt somewhat ashamed – And embarrassed – when she looked down, seeing the bed linens ripped by her claws.

Talon retracted her claws, gently licking the blood away as she got up. Deciding to deal with the linens later. She opened the room's door, unknowingly stealthing her way toward the smell.

From the sounds, she knew that there was two people awake - There was a third, very silent, breathing in the room at her side, the breath patterns indicating that whoever it was, they were still sleeping.

The first thing she saw was the man on the stove, blond, wearing khaki shorts and a T-shirt, with a paldron over it. A blond girl – Which Talon assumed to be related to the man – was sitting at the table, yawning as she messed with her bracelets. She still wore pajamas, but Talon could smell an awful scent coming from her. The man moved.

\- Still, you could at least be more careful next time, Yang, I don't want you getting hurt. - He said as he put the contents of the frying pan on a plate. Talon stayed by the door, only watching the interaction between the two.

\- I know, I know, but I'm fine. And I'll be even better with your food, dad. - The girl, Yang, said, pulling the plate toward her. Talon licked her dry lips, it had been some time since she last ate.

The girl got up from the chair as she put some food in her mouth, turning to the man as she walked backwards toward the kitchen's door. Talon frowned, wondering if she should get out of the way or if the blond would evade her somehow.

\- I mean, It's not like I don't know how to take care of myself, right? - She said, her voice somewhat distorted by the food. She turned toward the door only a foot away from Talon, screaming in fright as Yang noticed her standing there.


End file.
